Happy Jikan Fall Concert Tour 2015 ~ 26 WORLD STARS ~
Happy Jikan Fall Concert Tour 2015 ~ 26 WORLD STARS ~ '(幸せじかん秋コンサートツアー2015 〜26 WORLD STARS！ 〜) is Happy Jikan's 2015 fall tour. The tour started on September 19, and ended on December 3, with performances in Indonesia and China. Setlist Japanese Setlist= #Member VTR/Hello! Project Foreigners Flag Dance #Sakido! Watashi no Jinsei # Zettai ni - Watashitachi no Iro - #MC 1 #GIVE LOVE A CHANCE (Remake) #Wareware wa Kae Inai #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Watashi no SOUL #MIRAI LOVE - BD: Hello!Project Foreigners #Sodanno Mattadanaka (Acapella) #MC 2 -Wang Dao Ming, Aoi Xiao #Kono Ai ga Wakaranai (この愛 が わからない) #Mini Medley: ##Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta -> Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta (Remake) -> Ài -> Ài (Remake) #Himitsu Koe Watashi #Umi no Naka de Namida #Naresome #Medley: ##Come on, Yabai! (Sun Fang, 9th Generation) -> Jazz Acrobatic Performance (9th generation, Hello! Project Foreigners) -> I'm a Believer! (6th Generation) -> Lalala Ai O Eru (7th Generation) -> HOP STEP RIDER (8th Generation) -> LOVELOVE Forum (9th Generation) -> Ai Circle O Kaiten #Suteki, Nazo no Hanzai (Hello!Project Foreigners) #Ai no COST (6th, 7th, 8th gen only) #MC 3 #Kenkyu Project! -BD: Hello!Project Foreigners #''Performance Varies: ##You did your best!!! (09/19-11/11) ##Chance of RAIN (11/14-11/21) #Dear Mirai '''ENCORE #Mugen no HEARTBEAT #Short MC4 #School Girl Love |-|Indonesian Setlist= #Members VTR/Ninth + EighthGeneration Flag Dance #Member Introductions in Indonesian! #Saishou no Umare Taiken #Kore ga Watashitachi no BREAKOUT! #Shiawasena Min'na! #MC 1 #Midnight Fox #YES! The Solution #Lucky LOVE #Renai Spirit! #LOST IN PARADISE #MC 2 -Bui Shun, Peng Shan #Kono Ai ga Wakaranai (この愛 が わからない) #Mini Medley: ##Cinta di Ujung Jalan (Agnes Monica cover) -> Happy Jikan Qīnfàn -> Aku Memilih Setia (Fatin cover) #Malam ini Adalah semua Tentang Saya Indonesian version of Jīn Wǎn Shì Suǒyǒu Guānyú wǒ de #MC 3 ENCORE #Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai! (Remake) #Short MC4 #Angin Sedang Berhembus (JKT48 cover) |-|Chinese Setlist= #Member VTR/Sixth + Seventh Generation Flag/Baton Dance #Members Introduction in Chinese! #Happy Jikan Qīnfàn #Wújìn de Zhàndòu #Rèqíng MINUS #Ài #Zhongguó ǒuxiàng de Shenghuó #MC 1 -Hoi Daiyu, Zheng Mei #Měilì de yǎnjīng #Chuántǒng de Dēng #Mini Medley ##Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí -> Yuǎnlí Mòshēng Rén -> zǎoān kāfēi (Ice Creamusume cover) # Jīn Wǎn Shì Suǒyǒu Guānyú wǒ de (Acapella) #Yīnyuè de dìngyì (音乐的定义) #Suànmìng Xiānshēng #Special Guest Appereance/MC 2 #Kě'ài de Yītiān Zài Běijīng #Ài Wāi #Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn #MC 3 - Special Guests Appearance (All Former Happy Jikan Members) #Kono Ai ga Wakaranai (この愛 が わからない) #Chéngwéi zhēnzhèng de nǐ! #IDOL FACE ENCORE #Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí #Short MC4 - Happy Jikan, Special Guests #Tángrénjiē de dàolù!- Happy Jikan, Special Guests Featured Members *Happy Jikan **'Sixth Generation': Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao, Aoi Xiao, Sun Fang & Zheng Mei **'Seventh Generation': Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe & Bui Shun **'Eighth Generation': Peng Shan, Tang Juan, Lin Ju & Lee Mia **'Ninth Generation': Long Haru & Rei Meifei *Hello!Project Foreigners (Japan Concerts Only) **'Tenth Generation': Katlyn **'Twelfth Generation': Clair, Brenda, Scarlet **'Thirteenth Generation': Abel, Pensri *Special Guests (12/03 Only) **Su Meili **Chen Jingfei **Zhou Jia **Huang Ning **Xie Biyu **Da Meihui **Yue YuanJun **Yin Lu **Ruu Maya **Zheng May Ai **Zeng Yun Trivia *On November 26, the group performed at the Jakarta Convention Center, marking their first concert performance on tour in Indonesia. *On the final day of the tour, December3, they performed in China at the National Centre for the Performing Arts in the city of Beijing. This is the first time Happy Jikan has performed there since 2006. *The December 3 concert was the first Hello! Project related Xie Biyu has made since her expulsion. At the concert, in tears, she made a public apology to the members and the fans. Schedule Total Shows: 22 Shows (20 in Japan, 1 in Indonesia, 1 in China) Category:Happy Jikan Category:Concerts Outside Japan Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Eighth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Ninth Generation Category:2015 Concerts Category:Happy Jikan Concerts